Angel of War
by Jilianka
Summary: Heero is on a mission to destroy two prototype Gundams OZ is building.


I wrote and handed this in as an assignment for my English class. It is supposed to be an indirect characterization of the infamous Heero Yuy. My teacher had trouble with the concept of GIANT WARRIORS MADE OF FICTICIOUS ALLOY. —Jili

****

Angel of War

He leapt the fence with the greatest of ease, landing softly and unfazed. He ran lightly toward the compound, his running shoes slipping slightly in the soft earth. The cool night didn't affect him; he enjoyed the brisk breeze reassuring him. His eyes crossed the buildings, always moving. Nothing could get past him this night. He reached the building and crouched against the outside wall, creeping sideways along it. The shadows played games with his eyes but he saw through them, fearing no figment of light. As he met the door to his right, he pressed his right ear against the cold metal, hearing nothing but the hum of a ventilation unit. He placed his hand on the handle and rotated it. The handle clicked and halted without completing even 10o of movement. "Damn it!" He thought. "Locked." he spoke. He stepped back from against the wall and positioned himself in front of the door. He rotated left; lifting his right leg and kicking back; he brought his foot squarely down on the door. The metal barrier yielded to his inhuman strength, and crumpled beneath the sole of his shoe. He placed his hand on the door, now jarred from its frame, and pushed. The door slid open and against the wall of an interior service hall. He moved quickly and backed himself against the interior wall, opposite the door. He crept lowly along the wall towards the end of the hall. It was dark, lit only by the crimson singe of the 'EXIT' sign belonging to the door he had just destroyed. Coming to the end of the hall, he reached a green-lit corridor. The sight was minimal, but the sound was menacing. He listened, hearing the clap of boots. His ears twitched and he came to the conclusion: OZ colonial forces, standard issue footwear. "One of Treize's spacemen," he thought. He backed further into the wall, his muscles tensed and relaxed again. He dropped out sideways into the hall and back-flipped, rotating and drawing his gun from behind his back. He landed flawlessly with his gun pointed at the face of the bewildered private. "You little fly-boys… Hopeless," he said. "Hands up!" The private responded, disposing of his weapon and putting his hands up.

"Drop the weapon!" A voice sounded from behind. "Raise your hands assailant, you're caught!"

Excitement raced through this assailant's head, he could sense the private's weapon at his back. "How did you slip by?" He asked, rotating quickly and firing his weapon at the private. At the same time he kicked backward, knocking the feet out from under his former captive. He stood, both men fallen. One tripped, the other cradling a bullet wound in his on his right thigh. The tripped private rose quickly, squabbling for his departed weapon, with no success. The assailant winded him with his right fist, and with his left foot, kicked him out of the way. The assailant began to walk. His blood was pumping, he craved more violence, and this is what he was meant to do. He started running and came to a corner. He walked into the intersecting corridor, and resumed his run. He stopped abruptly, meeting a metal blast door, protected by a 12 digit key code. He scrambled around his brain reviewing the code. He placed his hand on the keypad and pressed buttons furiously, sometimes three at once. 12 digits later, a green button lit and he pressed it. He heard a few clicks and then a green light above the door lit. The door whooshed open, revealing a hangar. Standing in the middle were three giants, glistening warriors of gundanium alloy. These prototype mobile suits were like nothing he had ever seen and gundanium? He could tell because of the build. Tiny florescent lights cropped the ceiling and shone white light down on the warriors. He walked forward and into the shadow of one of the warriors. He looked up examining its massive beam weapon, so huge; it dwarfed even Zero's. He walked to the terminal at the warrior's feet. The screen came to life and text scrolled upward. His eyes flickered, reviewing the text, and blinked on one spot. The assailant hit a key and the text stopped. He quickly edited some of the program and hit a large square button. He then moved to another terminal and its screen came to life. He immediately selected, "TEST RUN" and then selected "ENGAGE." The warriors hummed to life. Another message appeared on the screen of the test terminal. "WARNING, TEST ENGAGED. SELFDESTRUCT ENGAGED, PROCEED?" He selected "YES," and a message appeared reading "ACCEPTED, AUTO SELF DESTRUCT AFFIRMATIVE, 20 SECONDS." A countdown initialized and began. "20, 19,18…" The assailant ran to the end of the hanger, meeting a one-way door. He opened it and greeted the cool breeze.

Ten seconds later, children awoke to the high-density blast of the explosives, their flustered parents running to their sides and hugging them.

Somewhere the assailant disappeared, a silent angel of war. White feathery wings of destruction caressing him and carrying him to his next "final battle…"

****

The End

Please R&R!


End file.
